Smash Party
by Twin Cats
Summary: While the hands are gone, the Smashers decide to throw a party...redundant summary is redundant. Rated T for alcohol reference.


**Hey, look! A oneshot!**

**Ehehe...originally, I was going to upload this on the day SSB 3DS came out, but I sort of got busy and, well...This came pretty late.**

**Anyways, OOC warning, up ahead...also, this oneshot's a bit sloppy, but other than that, enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing...I was also listening to ElectricMudkip's remixes while typing this.**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful, October night, almost every single building was quiet, not a single peep was to be heard...<p>

...Except for the Smash Mansion. This is a Smash Bros fanfic, after all. Loud music was echoing throughout the house, along with colorful lights within the Mansion. Loud Voices could be heard, as well.

Within the house, a white dog was playing various remixes of various Nintendo games. Ranging from Mario to Metroid, to Mega Man. The dog would head bang to the rhythm of the music.

Within the dance floor, there were four Villagers. Rose (pink), Alice (turnip), Scott (red), and Leslie (lime).

"I'm surprised K. K. Slider was allowed here," Scott said as he danced with his sister, Alice.

"Well, of course they'd bring in K. K. Slider." Alice said, "Who else would they bring? Peach's grandma?"

"Well, that's not very nice," Rose said. Scott stopped dancing and stared at Rose with his eyelids half-lowered. "You're talking to the same girl who beats the crud out of everyone whenever she sees a Home Run Bat."

"Oh..." Rose lowered her head. Alice just scoffed, "You guys wouldn't be complainin' if you'd just move."

"Haha...looks like someone's been spending too much time on video games," Leslie teased, earning a glare from Alice. "Hey! I can use bats whenever I want! They are in Smash for a reason!"

"I'd expect that kind of behavior from my own Sister," Leslie said, rolling her eyes, "Speaking of which, She's probably still with Ness.

"All right, everyone," K. K. yelled, "our next requested song is "Wistful Wild", so let's keep our groove going!"

Suddenly, as the music started, the lights shut off. It remained that way for a few seconds until a spotlight showed itself in the middle of the dance floor. Olimar and Alph were standing back-to-back with their arms crossed wearing sunglasses. 7 Pikmin, one of each color, surrounded the two captains.

Olimar and Alph began to bop their heads to the rhythm until the tempo changed. They started dancing professionally along with the Pikmin. The group did various twirls and and jumps, dancing in synch with each other. As the group continued to dance, the rest of the Smashers cheered them on. Some of them were even recording the dancing captains with cameras.

Near the kitchen, there was Donkey, Fox, Mario, Diddy, and TC (Mii). Out of the group, TC and Diddy were the only one who were sober. Donkey wore his tie around his head while Fox wore a lampshade over his head. Donkey had his arm around Fox's neck.

"This guy, right here...he's *hic* the best Nintendo character of all time," Donkey slurred. Fox blushed in embarrassment. "N-no, you're the best Nintendo character."

"No, you are~!"

"No You!"

"Guys, shut up!" Mario slurred, "If anything, Pac-Man's the best Nintendo character."

"But he's not even from Nintendo," Donkey complained. Mario nodded, "I know...that's how awesome he is."

TC and Diddy were sitting at a table, munching on cookies and brownies while they watched the trio argue.

"You know what, if Pac-Man is the best character, then what about Pikachu?" Donkey asked, "I'm tellin' ya, Pikachu's a better Pokémon then your precious Pac-Man."

"But he's not even a Pokémon," Mario argued. Fox began to wave his arms, "Guys, wait! What if we create our own game? This game could be better than any other game."

"Yeah...it'll star a drunk squirrel," Mario said, laughing. Donkey laughed as well, "And in one whole day, he becomes a king."

"Yeah...but what's he gonna fight with? Singing poop?" Fox asked as he began to laugh. It didn't take long for the other two Smashers to laugh, as well.

TC looked down at Diddy, "Yeah...I feel sorry for you."

"Don't be," Diddy said, "When DK wakes up, tomorrow, he's gonna have a really bad hangover."

TC nodded, "True..."

Diddy stepped out of his spot. "Well, I'm gonna look for Scott. I'll see ya later."

TC looked down at some of Diddy's cookies. "Right...well, I'll probably meet up with some other Miis...right after, uh..."

"Just eat them!" Diddy shouted from across the room. TC shrugged as she happily started to eat the cookies.

Back in the lobby, Lucas, Nana, Popo, and Young Link were attack each other with darts. Young Link ran behind a couch, shooting the other three Smashers. Nana tried to shoot him, but the Hylian hid behind the couch. "Ha, you'll have to do better than that!"

"Oh come on, Link...come out and take it like a man," Nana teased. Young Link tried shooting more darts, making the trio dodge. Popo stuck his tongue out. "Nya Nya~!"

"Well, Young Link? We can wait all day, if we have to," Lucas teased. Young Link smirked. "Really? You'd think I'd do this alone?"

Suddenly, the three kids were attacked from the back. Now having darts cover their backs, the trio turned, seeing Toon Link carrying a dart gun. Both Hylians began to laugh.

"Oh sweet Farore...you should've seen the looks on your faces," Toon Link cried as he held his side, laughing. Nana smiled, "Well, you see...we've got something better in mind then this."

Young Link rolled his eyes, "Oh please, what could you possibly-"

Nana snapped her fingers, a huge blast of water knocked both Links near a wall. On the opposite side of the room, Ness was holding a hose. Behind him was a villager in stripes, Stella.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Toon Link grumbled. Ness shook his head as he smiled smugly "Sorry, Link...that's just how things go."

"Things go," Stella echoed, sharing the same smug expression.

Upstairs, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man were all spinning Snake around in a computer chair, covering him in toilet paper. Snake had a deranged look on his face, "Are you guys sure nobody's gonna need this stuff?"

"Don't worry," Mega Man said with a smile, "Tomorrow, Master Hand will buy more toilet paper."

"Speaking of which, we're starting to run out," Sonic said as he was left with a toilet paper tube. He looked at Pac-Man. "Hey, Pac...could you get us some more?"

"Sure thing," Pac-Man said as he went up to the closet. The closet contained 30 rolls of toilet paper left. Pac Man grabbed 5 more rolls and placed them next to Sonic and Mega Man.

Snake sighed, looking down at Sonic, "So...what's it like being back on the roster?"

"It's pretty cool," Sonic said with a shrug, "How are things with you?"

"Oh, you know...things are ok, on my end," Snake said, nonchalantly. At the end of the hall, Luigi could be heard in the Bathroom, yelling. "Hello? Could someone help me out? I need some toilet paper, please?"

"Oh, shut up!" Wario yelled as he walked by the bathroom.

Meanwhile, back in the Living Room, Ike, Link, Marth, Shulk, Roy, the Robins, and Lucina formed a conga line. Mr. and Ms. Wii Fit looked at them in amusement.

"Huh...I was wondering when someone would form a Conga line." Mr. Wii fit said, swishing his drink around before drinking it. Ms. Wii Fit nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm at least happy that everyone has this much energy."

Mr. Wii Fit nodded, "Yes, but I think it might be from all this sugar..."

"Well, we'll just let everyone take a day off exercising," Ms. Wii Fit said, "I'm sure everyone will be worn out by tomorrow."

"Yeah...I'm sure they will be," Mr. Wii Fit said, nodding.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Peepers and his duck companion ran through Marth and Shulk, breaking the Conga Line.

"Get that dog!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he and the koopalings chased the duck hunt duo throughout the house. Mr. and Ms. Wii Fit look at each other with their eyelids half-lowered.

"See? What did I tell ya," Mr. Wii fit said.

Meanwhile, Falco, Wolf, and Game and Watch were talking with each other, Wolf had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Unbelievable...I can't believe they'd pick a bird brain like you over me. I mean, I get why Fox is in, but why they chose you over me, I don't understand."

"Hey, don't worry, fur face," Falco said, patting Wolf's back, "I'm sure you'll make it in the fifth tournament."

"You really think so?" Wolf said, raising an eyebrow. Falco nodded. "Sure...I mean, if Master Hand wants Mario to play Doctor, again, then I'm sure he'll have room for another clone like you in the next tournament."

"Oh? And you're not a clone, yourself?" Wolf growled. Falco raised a feather, "I'm not a clone, I just happen to fight in a similar way to Fox."

"Right...so you're a clone," Wolf argued.

"That's it, you wanna fight with me?" Falco threatened. Wolf smiled like a mad man, "As a matter of fact, yes I do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH!?"

"YEAH!"

Game and Watch suddenly pulled out a bell, the 8-bit ringing was enough to snap them out of their trance. Falco glared at Wolf. "You know what? We fight with no items, Final Destina- That's right," Falco crossed his arms, "You're not on the roster, anymore."

Wolf snarled, barring his teeth, " Why I oughta-"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Manly screaming could be heard from upstairs. Bowser ran down the stairs as fast as he could, running by the three Smashers.

"RUN! SHE'S GONE MAD! MAD, I TELL YOU!" yelled Ganondorf as he was being chased by Peach. The Pink Princess had fire surrounding her, she was carrying a chainsaw. Zelda was running after Peach. "Wait, can't we just talk this out!?"

In the top floor of the Mansion, Kirby and Meta Knight were holding up a broom, Pit was trying to bend backwards while three other villagers and various Miis were cheering him on.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"All right...I can do this," Pit thought to himself, "I just need to keep my cool and do this."

Pit slowly went under the broom, his wings flapping helplessly. He was going to do this, he was going to make it.

"Hey, Pit! They've got Ice cream, down stairs!" Palutena yelled, causing Pit to fall backwards. Pit glared at the Goddess of light. Palutena scratched her head. "Hehe...oops."

"All right, let me do this," Dark Pit said, pulling Pit out-of-the-way. Dark Pit bent himself backwards, successfully as everyone clapped their hands. Pit huffed in annoyance.. "Show off!"

On the opposite side of the room, Samus was holding up a Pinata that resembled a goomba. Rosalina was in front of her, blindfolded. The Lumas watched as their adopted mother tried to hit the Pinata.

"C'mon, Rosie!" Samus yelled, "Try a little more to the left!"

"Like this?" Rosalina asked, blindly hitting the air. Samus shook her head. "Not your left, my left!"

Captain Falcon was hiding behind a couch, he was smiling to himself, as it was obvious about what he was going to try to do. He snuck up behind Samus and charged his fist. "Falcon-"

Rosalina whacked Captain Falcon's head, almost knocking out a tooth. The space princess removed her blindfold. "Did I get it?"

Rosalina started to look worried after realizing that she hit Captain Falcon. Samus shrugged. "Eh...close enough."

Downstairs, King Dedede has taken over the dance floor. He swung his hips as the music continued to play. For whatever reason, he was wearing a rainbow wig on his head.

"WHOO! Go, Dedede!" Yoshi cheered while fist pumping. The Penguin clumsily continued to dance, his face was hurting from smiling, so much. "WHOO! I'm King of the Dance Floor!"

However, Dedede was attacked by a random can of Soda, coming from Little Mac.

"You call that dancing?" Mac asked in an intimidating tone, "I'll show you dancing!"

"DANCE OFF!" Red shouted, causing the Smashers to gain the attention of Dedede and Mac. Dedede continued to dance, still wearing his rainbow wig. Mac, however, started to dance along to the rhythm of the music, much like Olimar and Alph did, earlier.

On the roof were Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Pichu, Greninja, Mewtwo, Lucario, and ROB. Lucario was messing around with ROB's circuits, as there was no way to charge ROB inside the mansion.

"Are you sure this will work?" Mewtwo asked. Lucario nodded, "I'm sure it will."

The Jackal Pokémon looked at Pikachu. "Hey, can I borrow your cheeks for a little bit?"

Pikachu gave Lucario a blank stare. Ivysaur began to push the mouse Pokémon. Lucario placed two wires on Pikachu's cheeks, looking at ROB, it took 5 minutes until signs of life was shown from the robot. "You OK?"

"Affirmative," ROB said, turning himself on. ROB was given enough energy to last three days. Lucario finished fixing ROB and placed his paws on his hips. "All right, well...we need a light show...could you do that for me?"

"Confirming request," ROB said as he began to produse lights. "Initiating party mode!"

Soon, the whole Mansion was lit up, it looked as though it could be seen from outer space. Throughout the Smash Mansion, the Smashers continued to party, they were all loud and noisy, which was enough to give the neighbors some complaints. Though one thing was for certain, this was one of the best parties ever.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny morning in Smashville, Master and Crazy Hand were headed back to the Mansion from a night of rest..<p>

"Hey, bro? I wonder if the Smashers got into your secret stache of Hand Sanitizer?"

"Oh, will you stop it!" Master Hand, "I'm sure the Smashers are doing just fine!"

The Hands arrived at the Smash Mansion, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Master Hand was feeling sort of impressed. However, as he opened the door, he couldn't believe what he was "seeing". Bodies of various Smashers were all either laying down or slouching. Shulk had a pair of underwear on his head, Donkey was hanging half-way out of the window, Sonic was somehow duct taped to Mega Man, and Diddy's fur looked like it was dyed rainbow. Most of the Smashers looked very sick, either from drinking or from eating too much sugar.

"unbelievable," Master Hand grumbled. It was moments like these where he wished he had a face to place himself on.

"I couldn't agree more!" Crazy Hand said, turning into a fist and shaking, "Why wasn't I invited to this party!?"

Master Hand groaned...today was going to be a long day, he could already tell. He started to head upstairs, floating over a sick-looking TC and an exhausted Peach.

"Where are you going, brother?" Crazy asked, flying by Alph, who had a monocle and a moustache drawn onto his helmet. Olimar was next to him, duct taped to the wall.

"I'm getting some Aspirin," Master Hand grumbled, moving a sleeping Dedede with a bruise on his face. Crazy "watched" as his brother left the scene. One thing that was left in his mind, though.

"Seriously? Why wasn't I invited?"

* * *

><p><strong>And this, my friends, is why we don't let the Smashers take over the mansion. <strong>

**So, yeah...Happy Smashing, everyone.**


End file.
